


Day Off

by ValmureEld



Series: A Syndicate of Our Own [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: Banter, Comfort, Cuddling, Fluff, Frye Twins, Gen, Lazy - Freeform, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sibling Bonding, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValmureEld/pseuds/ValmureEld
Summary: Even assassins like Evie Frye should sleep in once in a while. It just takes Jacob to convince her of that.Not Fryecest.





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelwithbrokenwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithbrokenwings/gifts).



> Pure fluff piece because there needs to be more Frye twins and because it was requested.

“Jacob, you must get up it’s far too late to still be in bed.”

Jacob groaned, pulling the covers over his head and huffing so dramatically it fluttered them. “Sod off, Evie. It’s barely past sunrise.”

“Yes, and we’ve training to do, so get up,” she insisted, her arms crossed. “I cannot spar by myself and it’s not my fault you spent half of last night drinking.”

“Get Greenie. I’m certain he’d love a romp,” Jacob retorted, his voice muffled under the covers.

Evie sighed, frowning down at the lump that was her brother. “Jacob, come on please? It’s to rain later and I don’t fancy getting drenched. We get this over with now, you can go right back to bed.”

There was a mass of squirming and shuffling before the covers flopped down enough for one of Jacob’s arms and his head to poke out. He sighed again, squinting at Evie from under a tousled head of hair. “You don’t want to spar either. Look at you, you’ve skipped buttoning your coat up.”

Evie uncrossed her arms with a little noise of frustration, working at the buttons. “You’re not the only one who’s tired, Jacob,” she said crossly.

He shrugged. “So skip sparring today.”

She gave him an exasperated look, but he was only laying back in the pillows with his arm tucked behind his head, meeting her with indifference.

“We can’t!”

He gestured with his free hand. “Why not? London isn’t going to fall because Evie Frye took one day to sleep in.”

“We’ve work to do, every moment is important. You know that. Our bodies need as much care and attention as our blades and if father--”

During her lecture Evie had been gesturing, and Jacob had not been listening. He rolled his eyes, reaching out to snatch her hand and pull her down onto the bed with him. She yelped and lost her balance, falling in a tangle across his lap.

“Oh do shut up about father! One of the best things about him being dead is we don’t have to get up when he shouts to anymore.”

Evie shot him a hurt look at that and shoved away, sitting up on the bed with a huff. Jacob sat up too, the blankets falling away from his chest to pool in his lap. “Sorry,” he amended. “That was too far. But I still mean it. Why not just--take a day? We’ve done a lot. Come now, we used to get a break when the rain was really bad. Resting is part of an assassin's recovery. You were always bad at that part.”

Evie looked at him for a long moment before groaning and flopping across his lap. “Fine! Have it your way.” She pulled off her glove and her gauntlet and tossed them at the foot of the bed before curling onto her side. Jacob chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair, tugging her braids free one by one and smoothing them out.

“There, see? Much better.” He bent and kissed her temple and then nudged her off so he could shuffle back to lay down again.

“Come on then,” he said, holding the covers up. Evie toed off her boots and undid her coat, tossing it to lay with the rest of her equipment before slipping in next to her brother. She sighed, resting her head on his chest and her arm across his stomach, closing her eyes. Now that she was letting herself relax, her body made her realize how badly she’d needed it with the flood of relief that washed over her muscles.

Jacob’s hand returned to her hair and he hummed, a content sigh passing out of his body. She smiled, listening to the breath in his lungs and the heartbeat between them.

His pulse was quickly slowing, a sure sign he was falling back to sleep. Deciding she didn’t care as the first drops hit the roof of the train, Evie let herself get lost in his warmth and she too was quickly asleep.


End file.
